


COME...GO WITH ME

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, First Responder Procedural Drama, Legal Drama, Legal Procedural Drama, Multi, New love, Police Procedural Drama, Sexual Content, Some Canon, beginning relationship, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Chapter One: S.W.A.T-Jessica/HondoChapter Two: All Rise-Emily/LukeChapter Three: 911: Sara/Eddie  (911/All Rise Cross-over)Chapter Four: 911: Maddie/ChimneyChapter Five: S.W.A.T.: Annie/DeaconAdditional Chapters TBA
Relationships: Annie Kay/David "Deacon" Kay, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Cora Polido (OC Female)/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Jessica Cortez/Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Sara Castillo/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentHawk11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/gifts), [Animegeneral17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegeneral17/gifts), [tulipaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipaz/gifts), [Priscy88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscy88/gifts), [Nua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nua/gifts), [snookolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snookolive/gifts), [riverflowssouth93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverflowssouth93/gifts), [chll51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chll51/gifts), [emotozeextremo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotozeextremo/gifts), [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [bartonclan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartonclan/gifts), [Kalleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalleigh), [AquariusSEAL99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusSEAL99/gifts), [AutumnWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWolfe/gifts), [Kcrocks1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcrocks1987/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Fic
> 
> S.W.A.T.
> 
> Jessica and Hondo: Jessica wants Hondo to come with her to her  
> Parents for Christmas

"Yes."

"Yes?" What yes?

"I want to go with you to the Cortez'."

Jessica is over-joyed; she puts aside her iPad© and embraces him. "Hondo; that's so great! Thank you, Baby!"  
What changed your mind?!

"I considered how I'm upsetting my Woman by not immediately saying yes to an invitation she clearly wanted me to  
say yes to."

"It doesn't matter, Cariño. You said it now, that's what's important. I should've explained how important is is to me that  
you meet my family. I never took anyone home before. Your happiness is most important to me, even more than my own.  
I love being able to wake up with you. I love knowing you'll be there when I need you, and I ALWAYS NEED YOU. I can't breathe  
without you. And I know that you feel the same: you proved it when you let me go, to take the opportunity with the FBI task force.  
I hurt you with David Arias, I know that. I hated doing that. That time away only made my feelings intensify. My choice is to love you,  
or die. There is no other."

"Hearing you say that, makes me happier than I've ever been...I mean that. All I want is your heart, your soul. If I have those things,  
I'll live and die in peace. I want to marry you eventually, Maria Jessica Cortez. Father children with you. And the beginning of that  
journey is to meet your family. I know how much you value them, and so I value them equally. I don't hold Arias against you. I never  
will. Because I won't live without you. I just will not."

"Are you really REALLY hungry? I'm hungry with something else right now."


	2. Love On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump: Early December 2020
> 
> ALL RISE 
> 
> Emily (M) and Luke
> 
> *EXPLICIT SEX ALERT*

"Quiero estar embarazada en el año que viene, Lucas. Con tu bebe-o bebes."

¿Si tienes tanto confianza en mi?

"Yo se que te amo, y tu me amas. Confio en nuestro amor. Confio en la realidad que no quiero vivir mi vida sin ti."

Their kiss turns heated, more passionate, and before they know it, they are tangled together, coupling feverishly; neither  
able to restrain themselves (barely taking time to loosen the slacks he has on or the skirt that she's wearing).

 _Her mind roils: Dios, he's TOO MUCH!...is he trying to KILL me?...TOO DEEP; he's gotta stop_...and still, she locks  
the heels of her ankles until the hollows behind his knees and "fights back"-he drives DOWN and IN; she rides him back UP;  
desperate that he not withdraw completely...she cries encouragement in Spanish, groans his name as the first wave washes over  
her; she loses the power of speech with the second wave: the third , nearly sends her spinning into unconsciousness...As Luke cums,  
there is one thought ringing like a gong in his brain: ILOVEHERILOVEHERILOVEHERILOVEHER...

Drawing the coverlet up over them, M says, softly "You didn't say if I can have your baby or not."

The unmistakable light of love shines in his bleary eyes. "I DID...just now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Chuck Jackson & Marvin Yancy ©  
> I've got love on my mind  
> I've got love on my mind  
> I've got love on my mind  
> (I Got Love On My Mind)-Natalie Cole)
> 
> Translations  
> ____________
> 
> Quiero estar embarazada en el año que viene, Lucas. Con tu bebe-  
> o bebes.
> 
> I'd like to be pregnant in the coming year, Luke. With your baby or babies.
> 
> Si Tienes tanto confianza en mi?  
> You have that much confidence/trust in me?
> 
> Yo se que te amo, y tu me amas. Confio en nuestro amor.  
> I know that I love you, and you love me. I have confidence in our love
> 
> Confio en la realidad que no quiero vivir mi vida sin ti.  
> I trust in the reality that I don't want to live my life without you


End file.
